topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock Lee
Origins: Naruto Alias/Aka: Bushy Brows, Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast Classification: Human ninja Threat level: Demon- in base, Demon+ with the Gates, Dragon- in The Last Age: 13 || 14 || 17 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Taijutsu Expert (Has mastered the Strong Fist and is a natural in Drunken Fist style), Statistics Amplification (Via 8 gates), can adhere to walls or walk on water. 'Physical strength: Multi block level striking strength (Stronger than Land of waves arc Sasuke even with weights on) with at least Class 10 lifting strength (Pulled out and lifted a chunk of tree root from ground), higher with Gates open || City block+ in base || town with the Gates, mountain in The Last Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Multi block (Nearly defeated Sasuke in a kick even with his weights on), higher with gates (Each gate is stated to increase power dozens of times, and Lee was capable of opening 5 gates) || At least Multi block+ in base (Sort of kept up with Base Kimimaro on his own) || At least Multi block+ in base, town with the Gates, mountain in The Last (Destroyed half a meteor with his disciples) Durability: Multi block in base, higher with gates open || Large building+, town with the Gates, mountain in The Last Speed: At least Hypersonic in base (Easily intercepted kicks from Sasuke and Kotetsu was disguised as a genin and stopped it. Completely blitzed Sasuke during their first encounter. Even while using Sharingan, Sasuke was not able to react to Lee's movements), higher without weights (Was noted to be much faster than before as he was able to blitz Gaara, something he failed to do so with weights on), higher with Gates open || At least Hypersonic+ (Managed to land few surprise hits on Base Kimimaro) || At least massively hypersonic, massively hypersonic+ with the Gates (Intercepted Madara's Gudou Dama's) Intelligence: High, learned how to open five of the Eight Gates at age 12 and six of them at age 17. He is recognized as a genius for this feat by Kakashi, who notes it is highly difficult for even the most talented ninja to open even one gate. Stamina: Extremely high, constantly undergoes lengthy and grueling training. Stood back up while unconscious and with many shattered bones through sheer willpower. Standard equipment: Green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers, ninja headband, leg weights, bandages. 'Keys: Chunin Exams || Sasuke Retrival Arc || Post Timeskip ' Image slideshow Lee 1.jpg Lee 2.jpg Lee 3.jpg Lee 4.jpg Lee 5.jpg Lee 6.jpg Lee 7.jpg Lee 8-0.jpg Lee 8.jpg Lee 9.jpg Lee cover 1.jpg Lee cover 2.jpg Lee cover 3.jpg Lee cover 4.jpg Lee cover 5.jpg Lee cover 6.jpg Lee cover 7.jpg Lee cover 8.jpg Rock Lee Artbook.png|Rock Lee in Part 1 and Part 2 Rock Lee The Last.png|Rock Lee in The Last Rock Lee.png Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Naruto Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Chain/String/Whip user Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:Ninja